If I Met the Doctor
by TheEpitomeOfBibliophile
Summary: A one-shot inspired by my friend ACuriousCase when she asked me what I'd do if a Dalek attacked me, and, if you haven't figured it out, I met the Doctor. I don't think I'll continue it unless there's an insane reaction to it. But this is just for fun.


**Hi there! **

**So, this is, as said in the summary, a one-shot about what I said when my friend asked me, well, what I would do if I met the Doctor. Yes, the episode the narrator is watching was the episode I was watching at the time. Do not judge. Also, I would not be nearly that brave as to - **

**I'm not going to tell you. Read it to find out.**

**But yeah, this is short and incredibly un-realistic, so if you review, please don't say that this character is a total Mary-Sue, because we can all be a little idealistic at times, right? So give me that. **

* * *

><p>I was upset that Season One was almost over. Seriously, Nine was such a good Doctor, though everyone was all obsessed with Ten and Eleven. But I liked Nine.<p>

Then again, I had no exposure to Ten or Eleven. But I still liked Nine.

I squealed with delight as the Doctor took Rose into his arms to dance. I shipped them so hard it wasn't even funny. It was kind of late, and I'd spent the last hour and a half finishing episodes nine and ten of season one. I checked the time on the small screen of my phone. It was 11:34. Later than I thought. Oops.

My delight plunged as I heard a noise near my bedroom door. My mom would _kill _me if she knew that I had stayed up until midnight watching Doctor Who. I didn't think my squeal had been _that _loud, but you never know. Parents have sonic hearing.

I turned my phone off with a click and a sigh that I had to put it down. I reached over to the nightstand and put it down, the phone lying there with a decisive incriminating _thunk. _The door opened just a crack, and I waited for my mother to come in, punishment at the ready.

I was too old for this, I decided as the door continued to open steadily. It was so immature to get grounded. I mean, I'd never gotten grounded before, but I usually didn't stay up until eleven thirty watching Doctor Who.

"Mum, I know what you're going to –" I began resignedly, but the voice that cut me off was in no way my mother's.

"_Exterminate," _it said in a robotic, unintelligible voice. _Episode Six, Dalek, _my brain informed me. _When the Dalek uses its – _

_Shut up!_ I told the part of me that was way too good at remembering Doctor Who things.

"This isn't funny," I told the door.

"_Exterminate," _it said.

"Mum, this isn't funny!"

"_Exterminate."_

I shifted and pulled the covers off my bed when a beam of blue light shot through the door – _through the door? – _and hit the wall where I had just been. I swore creatively, and far viler than I ever thought was possible for a girl who'd lived an entirely average life, and peered at the door again – this time with a little fear.

_The Dalek's 'arm' that looks a bit like an egg beater – _

_Shut up! _I reminded my brain.

Another bolt of blue light hit the wall.

_Where there are Daleks, there are Doctors, _the Doctor Who fangirl inside me said. This time I didn't bother to shut it up – it was exactly what I wanted to hear.

_Crash! _The door broke down. Yup, it was a Dalek all right: the body that I thought looked like a salt or pepper shaker in the episode, but now was all-encompassing and terrifying and –

"Doctor, you idiot!" I knew that voice. It was Rose.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that it would target only _one _innocent civilian?" someone protested, and I would've lit up but for the fact that I was about to die at the hands of a Dalek. Great. I finally have confirmation that the fictional people of my fandoms exist, but I'm going to die first.

I grabbed an imitation of Hermione's wand from the time we'd gone to Universal Studios off my nightstand.

"You don't want to hurt me," I said, waving it at the Dalek.

"_Exterminate." _

"No!" I shouted. I pointed the wand at it again. The tip lit up; I'd forgotten it had come with a built-in 'Lumos' spell. The Dalek hesitated.

"What – is – this?" it asked.

"It is – it is a sonic… er," my eyes darted around the room, "a sonic torch! Only certain, very powerful Time Lords can use it," I fibbed.

Its lights flashed. "The – Time – Lords – are – all – gone," it warbled. "There – is – only – the – Doctor."

I stepped closer to it – what on Earth was I doing? – and said, "There's me, too. No one knows I survived, but I'm more powerful than the Doctor and I'm more powerful than you."

"You – lie," it spat, and fear rose in my chest for a moment. Just don't die, I reminded myself. No dying allowed.

"I don't lie," I said, hoping to sound commanding. "If you want me to prove it, I can use this thing on _you!" _

The Dalek hesitated again. "But – I – must –" It paused.

"Gotcha!"

I'd never been so happy to see the Doctor in my life.

"_Exterminate!" _the Dalek yelled. _"Kill – them – all! – Kill – them –"_

"Bother," said the Doctor.

"What took you so long?" I screamed over the sound of the crazed Dalek.

He didn't answer, merely whipped out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over the length of its body.

"But I thought you can't kill it with that!" I yelled, as Rose said something along those lines.

"Fantastic," he muttered, and while the Doctor Who fangirl part of me erupted with the fact that he just said _'fantastic' _in my presence, the rest of me wanted to slap him. Hard. Very much so. "It's overheating," the Doctor said with that blunt smile of his. "It'll be dead in a few minutes. Now, we've got to –"

"My _family!" _I screamed at him.

"What?" the Doctor blinked.

"My family, you idiot, my _family! _If this thing explodes, it'll kill my family!"

The Doctor cocked his head. "I didn't think of that."

I stepped up to him, and though I was much shorter and wearing blue pajamas, he looked a tiny bit scared. "Has anyone ever slapped you?"

"Once," the Doctor recalled. "Her mother." He jerked a thumb over at Rose.

"Darn," I said. "Has anyone ever punched you in the stomach?"

"No." The Doctor looked puzzled.

"_Fantastic," _I said.

"Hey, that's my – _ow!" _the Doctor began, but I didn't listen: I was too busy punching him in the stomach.

Rose laughed. "She's got you, Doctor."

"Yeah, I can tell," he said with a sharp look directed towards Rose. "Now let's get your _family _and get out of here." He glared at me and I smirked back. Maybe this wasn't exactly how I wanted my first experience with the Doctor to go – but then again, I'd just figured out that he was real – and he looked like Nine, which was a bonus: it would've been weird to adjust to a new Doctor – but this was pretty good too.

I pocketed my imitation of Hermione's wand, just in case I needed to threaten any Daleks, and ran off to get my family out of the house before the salt and pepper shaker that tried to kill me exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was not at all trying to be realistic, but I hope it was at least mildly funny. <strong>

**Hopefully. **

**So yeah, please review and stuff. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**~TheEpitomeOfBibliophile**


End file.
